1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling a washing machine, capable of detecting clothes contained in a drum by rotating the drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is a device used to remove dirt stained on clothes. According to such a washing machine, after supplying water into a washing tub such that the clothes are submerged in water, a predetermined amount of detergent is dissolved in the water to remove contaminants stained on the clothes through a chemical reaction with detergent and the washing tub having the clothes is rotated while generating friction and vibration against the clothes to mechanically remove the contaminants from the clothes.
In such a washing machine, after the washing operation on the clothes has been completed, the contaminants removed from the clothes or detergent residues may remain in the tub or the drum, and if the washing machine is repeatedly used for a long period of time, germ and mold may inhabit the inside of the tub. Such a contamination in the washing machine causes a bad odor, increases germs and re-contaminates clothes, thereby exerting bad influence upon the human body.
Accordingly, recently, a barrel cleaning course is added to a method of operating the washing machine to remove the contaminants or the detergent residue remaining in the tub or drum. Such a barrel cleaning course generally includes an operation of removing the contaminants remaining in the tub or drum using hot water or steam and an operation of rinsing the tub or drum by providing water inside the tub or drum.